Lazy Morning
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Short but touching fic that describes a daily morning in the Storybrooke Home for Sexy Lesbian Princesses. SwanSleepingCinderellaQueen. AU.


**Lazy Morning**

"Open your eyes. Open them up all the way now sleepyhead." Emma cooed, Aurora opening her eyes and yawning as she saw Emma dangling her hypnotic pocket watch.

"ooh… Mistress Emma… mmm, I'm so sleepy… please hold me…" Aurora mumbled, yawning as Emma cradled the tired blonde in her arms.

"shhh… quiet now. Just listen to the ticking of the clock. Tick tock, tick tock, time for sleep. Tick tock, tick tock, shhhh…" Emma shushed soothingly, rocking Aurora back and forth. Feeling so innocent and safe in Emma's arms as she was rocked to sleep, Aurora began sucking her thumb.

"tick, tock, tick, tock, close your eyes. Tick tock, tick tock, go to sleep. Tick tock, shh… hush now, little girl… you're almost asleep…" Emma whispered, Aurora yawning tiredly as Emma continued rocking her.

"ok, now I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep, so Mistress Emma can tuck you into bed." Emma cooed, Aurora nodding as her eyes slowly drooped shut and started to snore softly. Emma then tucked Aurora into her bed, placed her teddy bear under her left arm. "shhh… sweet dreams, my little hypnotized sleeper. Mistress Emma will check on you later. Ok, goodnight." Emma cooed, kissing Aurora's cheek as she slept. Emma turned on the baby monitor by Aurora's nightstand and quietly tiptoed out of the room, turned on the night light and slowly closed the door halfway.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina asked, Emma shushing her. "Shhhh! Aurora's taking her nap! I just put her to bed! You're going to wake her up if you don't talk quietly!" Emma hissed

"Oh sorry. Mind if I go in and take a peek?" Regina asked sweetly, with Cinderella in tow. "Be my guest, but be very quiet. She's a very heavy sleeper, so don't wake her up." Emma warned, the three tiptoeing into Aurora's room.

"aww… look, she's dreaming. There she is, sleeping like a baby." Regina cooed, smiling as Aurora sucked her thumb in her sleep. "shhh… that's it little girl.. dream on. Just keep sleeping for your Mistress." Emma whispered, as she picked her up in her arms and wrapped her in the velvet yellow blanket.

"now what are you doing?" Cinderella softly asked. "I just like rocking her, ok? She fits so neatly in my arms, and she's just so adorable when I rock her to sleep at night." Emma admitted as she sat in the rocking chair and slowly rocked Aurora back and forth, humming a soothing lullaby.

"is it just me… or am I starting to grow tired?" Cinderella yawned, rubbing her eyes as Emma continued humming her lullaby as Aurora slept in her arms. Regina slowly made her way over to Aurora's bed and lay down. Cinderella, however, found Aurora's oversized BDSM crib and laid down in it and drifted off to sleep.

"shhh… hush… hush now, my little sleeper… it's not time to wake up yet… go back to sleep…" Emma cooed, Aurora yawning as she closed her eyes and sucked her thumb in her sleep. Kissing Aurora's forehead, Emma walked over to the BDSM crib and smiled as she found Cinderella fast asleep.

"aw… looks like you get a little sleepover, little girl…" Emma crooned, gently placing Aurora next to Cinderella, and tucked them in with a quilt. "shhh… goodnight kids. Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." Emma whispered, kissing both Aurora and Cinderella as they snored and dreamed.

"oh Regina… you're so peaceful now. Doesn't it feel so good to just give in to slumber and just drift off into dreamland?" Emma asked, as she stroked Regina's long black hair. Regina then gurgled softly then rolled over to the other side of the bed, as Emma tucked her in. "aw. Naptime for my three lovely ladies, all sound asleep. Mistress Emma hopes that you have wonderful, happy dreams and that you have a lovely sleep." Emma whispered, as she wound up the alarm clock by the nightstand.

"Ok, Mistress Emma's gonna let you girls go take a nap now. Goodnight little angels, sleep tight. I'll come check on you later, ok? Ok, nighty night." Emma crooned, shushing soothingly as she closed the door to the room as she placed the sign that read 'quiet, the girls are sleeping' on the doorknob


End file.
